


veni vidi vici

by commovente



Series: SASO2016: bonus round 2 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Gen, Introspection, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commovente/pseuds/commovente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>in the end, the only hands that need to reach the finish line are tooru's own.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	veni vidi vici

**Author's Note:**

> written as a prompt fill for SASO 2016, bonus round 2: images. maybe possibly expand this into something bigger in the future, but for now, there's this snippet. the original prompt's over [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5152798#cmt5152798).

“the first of this year’s tributes from district two is… oikawa tooru.”

oikawa tooru steps onto the stage like there was never any doubt that it would call his name. legs too long for a body still learning to settle into its skin, tooru looks out at the rest of his district, wide and waiting, and decides he’s not coming back until he’s done everything his hands have been growing into, everything in his head lived out in the flesh for the rest of the world to see. district 2 is known for its masonry, but its people are equally versed in the craft of weapon making and train building. it’s a district just as primed to hold things together as it is ready to tear them apart. depending on where you’re looking at it from, sometimes the two are one and the same.

and tooru is nothing if not thorough.

“ — this year’s second tribute is kageyama tobio.”

several things come to mind as tooru watches tobio join him on the stage. he stares at tobio and sees all the ways recklessness can be power, all the ways ignorance continues the illusion of bliss, presented as nothing more than naivety to the rest of the world. yes, there are several things that come to mind as tobio moves to stand beside him, but only one that he lets show: his hand, palm open in invitation but without any kind of welcome. when tobio takes hold of it tooru perhaps grips a little too hard. that was only to be expected, though — he won’t let himself shake tobio any more than necessary, would barely touch tobio at all under normal circumstances, let alone his hand. tooru’s weaknesses, few though they may be, are not about to be broadcasted across the nation. not now, not ever.

they certainly won’t be fed into tobio’s hungry hands. not now, not ever again.

so instead tooru smiles, focuses it towards the camera even if it’s really directed to tobio, bright and sunny, as charming as it is a challenge: _you won’t get the best of me._ as far as the cameras are concerned, though, tooru is this year’s golden boy, set to take the games the way he’s captured the attention of everyone in his district for years. standing tall but surly beside him, tooru supposes tobio is striking enough, in his own way; ruthless where tooru is resilient, a piercing frontal assault when tooru knows it’s lethal precision and even more precise planning that shows you how to last till the end.

but in the end, the only hands that need to reach the finish line are tooru’s own.

“well then, everyone,” the announcer’s booming, “let’s have another warm welcome for district two’s tributes this quarter quell: oikawa tooru and kageyama tobio!”

tobio flinches, possibly from the announcer’s volume at close proximity, possibly from the weight of an entire nation peering at him from the cameras even as they capture his every expression, however slight, however fleeting. he might be a genius, a real fast learner, but tobio hasn’t learned how to keep up with tooru just yet. so the crowds roar and the cameras flash and tooru’s smile doesn’t lessen, refusing to fade in the face of everything, but he adjusts it, shifts his face into something softer. on anyone else, tooru’s expression probably passes off as kindness. on tooru, it’s nothing less than pride.

all it means, however, is that the inside of his head’s keen and alert, clear as a blade gleaming under the sun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
